A Not so Boring Life
by kansasprincess25
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be someone else? Someone who had a more fabulous life? That's what Bella Swan wondered for most of her life. That is until she meet the new family that moved to town. AH B/Epov
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**__**: **_**I love reading and have read quite a few stories on here so I decided to give writing one of mine own a shot. I have no clue really if it will be good or not but you never know until you try. Right? Let me know how I do. Whether or not I should continue to write this or if I should just continue reading everybody else's stories. So without futher ado here is my start.**

**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer no copyright intended.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bpov**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Great another day has began in this same old boring life I lead. I reach over to shut the infuriating alarm clock off and get out of bed wondering the same thing I always wonder 'What it would be like to be someone else.' I mean I'm just the average woman with average brown hair and eyes even though my name suggest some exotic beauty. My name by the way is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer Bella though. I get up take a shower, eat breakfast, and then head to work for about 8 to 10 hours everyday except one day a week. I serve grumpy old people all day and maybe the occasional snotty teenager. And I have been doing this since my senior year of high school. Yay me! Did I mention that I'm going to be 26 in a few months. So yeah with that said who wouldn't want to be someone else.

After my usual petty party, I head for the shower only to stub my toe on the hope chest at the end of bed that is filled with anything but hope. I hop my way into the shower and proceed to freshen myself up for the day. When I'm done I get dressed in my usual jeans and t-shirt with the name of the restaurant I work at, which is CJ's. It's the local fish restaurant here in Forks, Washington. I have lived in this same house in this sleepy little town my whole life with my dad. My dad, Charlie, is the police chief here and my mom, Renee, passed away in a car accident when I was year old. I could on all day about what how boring my life is but as it is I'm running late for work a usual. I rush out of the house passed my dad who is on the phone with who knows who really and head out to my one bright side in my life, my 2009 Ford Explorer. It has an awesome stereo system in it and it's 4x4 which is plus in this rainy town if you go down a dirt road. I crank up the radio as I head on the highway to work. When I get to the one stop light in town I notice there are several moving vans headed into town. I wouldn't have even noticed them if they were headed out of town instead of into town. You see people don't usually move here unless your retired or just love the rain. So this is an unusual site to behold especially since there are at least 5 of these suckers. But alas I can't set here and ponder the gossip these truckers are sure to cause in this small town, I have the happy people of Forks to serve.

When I finally make it to work, my boss, James, is yelling at the cook for the same thing that I'm sure to be yelled at about too, being late. I slip by them with out being notice and clock on. I head to the cooler and get the things I need out and head to the front of the restaurant to set up for the day. I'm almost done setting the ketchups out when James bellows **"SWAN"**. So now he decides to yell at me now that I've been here for 30min. I know I can't hide so I head to where he is . "Yes, James." I say. " What time are you supposed to be in ?' he yells. " 10:30 sir." I reply." That's what I thought since I make the schedule out. If you weren't the best I had on the wait staff and if I didn't rely on you so much so that I could have time off, I would fire you. As it is now I'm just going to say that since you decided that you can't seem to get here on time you can stay and extra 20mins off the clock and help close up. I'm not going to reward you with pay for being late hence the fact you won't be paid for those 20mins. Got it?" I nod my head yes when all I really want to do is tell him to shove this job up his ass. But alas I really need it to pay bills and nothing else pays in this town what I make here. I return to the front to finish opening up and then head to unlock the door. While I'm unlocking the front door I see my least favorite customer waiting for me to unlock the door. "It's about time you unlock this door, Isabella. I'm starving and it's cold out here. And you know how I hate to be cold. When are you going to learn that us old folks don't like to wait in the rain" Mrs. Stanley admonishes . I think ' when are you going to learn that we don't open till 11:00am and stop being such wench'. Yeah, it's going to be a lovely day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: This story will be both points of view and will contain just about all the main characters. I'm not sure who will all be in it or how it will go of end, as this is my 1**__**st**__** time writing a story. **_

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer no copyright intended.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Bpov**

By the time my shift was over it was 9:30pm and that was before the extra 15mins that my _lovely_ boss decided to tack on so I didn't get home till a little after 10pm. Charlie was still at work and wouldn't be home till morning. So I made me a turkey sandwich since I didn't the chance to eat because we were busy just like every Friday . After making my sandwich and getting a Pepsi and chips, I sat down at the small table in the kitchen, and thought about the day.

_After Mrs. Stanley had got on to me, she decided that just wasn't enough and had to continue on being a complete busy body and tell anyone who would listen that I left her out in the cold. Every time I would walk by her table she would start just so she knew I hear her. Then she decided that her order was completely wrong even though it's the same thing she has ordered for the last nine years. So yeah needless to say I was glad when she had finished her lunch. But she wasn't the worst part of my day oh no, James' new flavor of the week, Victoria, decided to grace us with her presence. On a day she was just snobby and stuck up but on a bad day she was a complete bitch. Which come to think of it that was everyday. As she made her way to the back, I was coming thru the doors with my hands and tray full of food platters. Not only was the floor covered in food so were her precious "knock-off" designer heels. So not only was James mad at me for being late but also for having to put up with an even bitchier Victoria. _

_My only bright spot of the day, other then getting off work, was that my favorite older couple Dale and Grace, from Port Angeles came in for dinner. They had been coming in since I started working and always made my day. They always had a story to tale not only from their day to day adventures but from " back in the day" adventures. I may have a boring life but I'm a hopeless romantic, so I always love to here about their road to the marriage they had now. If I were ever lucky enough to find love, I would want it to be a love like theirs. _

_After they left business started slowing down so I was able to start clean-up with out to much of a hassle, even with the extra 15mins add._

I was brought out of my reflection off my day by the phone ringing. It was on third ring when I answered " Hello." " Bells, I just wanted to make sure that you go home okay. There was a bad wreck just at stop light. And I didn't know if were home or not cause you didn't answer when I called your cell," Charlie said._ You think I was still in high school or something. _" Yeah dad. I'm home. Been here since a little after 10 or so. Sorry, I didn't answer my cell, I didn't here it ring." I replied. Charlie sighed, " okay, just checking. I guess, I'll see in the morning on your out the door. Love ya kiddo." " Love you to dad. Be careful." I said.

After I hung up the phone I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen. I took a shower and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I thought about reading, but then decided I was to exhausted to, plus I had to be at work at 9:30 tomorrow morning, so I decided to crawl in bed. My last though before I fell a sleep was, _I hope tomorrow is better._


End file.
